The overall goal of the Clinical Core is to ascertain eligible study subjects, coordinate their participation in the study protocols, and acquire all relevant samples and data required for the investigations. It is of utmost importance to this Core and program that we include all eligible subjects regardless of race, gender, age or ethnicity, and that we assure their safety and well-being during the conduct of each protocol. All studies will be performed with IRB approval and according to IRB guidelines.